Inuyasha's adopted sister
by Inukaiga's Gurl
Summary: This started out as an rpg profile but i took it too far one night and it turned into a story. it is written in the form of a shared diary or journal.
1. introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though i wish i did.I DO however own the characters Katie and Inukaiga. I created Inukaiga and Katie is a nickname(in case u were wondering). for bio sheet go to site below (first take out the space on either side of geocities) 

http://www. geocities .com/geminidragongurl/inuyasha/bios.htm

* * *

Chapter 1- Introduction 

My name is Katie. I'm a friend of Kagome, Inuyasha and the others but I'm also Inuyasha's adopted sister. Inuyasha adopted me in order to protect me from other youkai. He could never protect me from Kouga though. I'd always had a crush on Kouga but at first he didn't recognize or even look twice at me, until he found me and Kagome talking in the woods one day. His attentions then transferred from Kagome to me. Although Inuyasha liked the fact that Kouga was no longer always going after Kagome, he did not like the fact that his attentions had transferred to me. It was his fault in a way though. Inuyasha just egged Kouga on by saying he didn't want him around me.

Kouga traveled with us more and we would trade off; sometime we would travel with the group and others we would stay in one place near the village. He almost never went too far away without having me go with him and I always readily agreed. It was like that for about a few months and everything was wonderful during that time. It all ended when we had a fight about his thoughts on mating. He said even though I would be his mate he could never defile his tribe so Ayame would be the one to bear his pups.

_Inukaiga's entrance_

A month and a half later I met Inukaiga. Although when the group and I met him this wasn't his name. He said he didn't have one so we named him (actually I named him but that's besides the point) I gave him the name Inukaiga because he is a demon hanyou; half dog demon, half wolf demon. He reminded me a lot of Inuyasha and Kouga but I didn't use Inukouga because of two points; when all three of them were together there would be mass chaos when talking, and also because two of the three would have hurt me.

Inukaiga wasn't accepted by either side and often ended up alone. His father died shortly before he was born and his mother died two years after giving birth. Inukaiga wouldn't even have lived if his mother hadn't started to teach him how to survive when he was six months old. Inuyasha only needed a little convincing from Kagome before inviting him to travel with us.

I originally started going with Kagome to the Feudal Era because she was one of my only friends. At the time, of my first visit I had just broken up with my boyfriend of two years and Kagome thought I needed to be near the only other friend I had that was a girl and was able to understand what I was going through. My other friend Hojo was the only other person to befriend me just after having moved there.when Kagome went to the present I always wentwith her so I could visit my family and even though I missed my mom a great deal when I was away I would always go with Kagomeback to the Fuedal Era.


	2. upset

chaper 2- upset

Inuyasha nearly killed Inukaiga after one such trip. While I was in my time I got into a big fight with my sister and her boyfriend. When we got back I was still really depressed and moping around, though every time someone asked I wouldn't talk about it. After being back for a little over four hours Inukaiga cornered me. We had stopped for lunch and everyone was occupied with something. Miroku was hitting on Sango who was in turn hitting him on the head; Shippo was playing with kilala and picking on then getting chased by Inuyasha who had been hovering over Kagome while she was cooking ramen for lunch. Inukaiga and I were the only ones not physically doing anything. Since I was still upset I decided to take a walk; I didn't realize Inukaiga was following me because I was too preoccupied with getting away before I started crying in front of everyone.

When Inukaiga found me I was sitting on a hill that overlooked the nearby village with my back against a tree. As I had expected as soon as I had gotten away I started crying. I didn't even Inukaiga until he put his hand on my shoulder, making me jump. At first he laughed and said he hadn't been quiet until he saw the look on my face. Then he sat down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against him in the process (not thatI minded). He held me while I cried and told him why I was upset.

Shortly after we both walked away, Inuyasha realized we had left. He thought nothing of it knowing something was bothering me until he heard me crying thanks to his Inu youkai hearing. When he found us Inukaiga arms were still around me. Inuyasha's first impression of the scene was that Inukaiga was taking advantage of the circumstances. Once he made his presence known I suggested we get back to camp before the others came looking for us or Shippo ate all the ramen in order to avoid the fight I knew would soon ensue. The latter statement sent Inuyasha running but not before saying this wasn't over and we both knew he was right. Inukaiga and I followed at a slower pace to give me time to get myself pulled together. I decided that when we got back I was going to tell everyone what happened the day before.

Inukaiga's P. O. V. 

I had been worried about Katie since she and Kagome had come back. As soon as I saw her, I knew she was upset. When I looked at Kagome, she shook her head but pulled me aside a couple seconds after we started walking and said Katie had not confided in her either but also not to ask. We should wait for her to come to us. I did as Kagome had suggested but kept a close watch over her none the less.

When we stopped for lunch everyone was occupied, for the most part it was the usual routine; although Katie was occupied with her thoughts and I was occupied with worrying about her. After a while she got up and began to walk away. I started to follow her because Inuyasha would have killed me if I saw her leaving and didn't go with her. I followed at a distance until we came to the top of the hill. Here I stopped while she stumbled over to a tree near the edge of the hill we were on that overlooked a nearby village. At first I thought she was going to fall over the edge but then Katie sat down with her back against the tree, her knees pulled into her chest and started crying.

Then and there I decided enough was enough, to hell with Kagome's advice. I wasn't going to sit by while she cried her way to what she called an anxiety attack. I walked over as noisily as possible but she still jumped when I touched her shoulder. I started to laugh to myself until I saw the look on her face and realized it had already begun. I quickly sat down next to her and tried unsuccessfully to pull her onto my lap so I could comfort her better but just ended up pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her. The walls that held back the flood of tears broke as soon as I did this. I sat there holding her and stroking her hair as she tried to tell me what happened but because the anxiety attack was so far along that she was having trouble breathing and still crying, I could only make out certain words.

After what seemed like half an hour but was probably only ten or fifteen minutes Inuyasha showed up. Neither of us noticed him until he cleared his throat causing both of us to jump. He had a look of fury on his face and for a minute I thought his demon side would take over. I quickly got up pulling Katie with me. Apparently she noticed the same look of anger I did because she quickly suggested we get back. Inuyasha must have agreed for he went running off but not before saying it wasn't over. The look we shared told me she agreed with me that he was right. Since Katie was walking slower I walked beside her. I did not leave her because not only did I not want to further invoke Inuyasha's wrath but also because I knew she needed to be with someone.

When we got back to camp everyone was waiting. Inuyasha still looked angry but I wasn't as worried as before, since Kagome was around everyone was safe. All she had to do was say the three letters S-word and he would be stopped in mid attack. Shippo probably got sent off with Kilala since neither were there. Katie had started shaking again so I made her sit down before she fell. The others could wait and they did in silence until Inuyasha once again cleared his throat. I wanted to go over and strangle him but just then Katie made to get up. I made her sit back down and since I was quite certain she wouldn't stay I made sure she was sitting in my lap. Then after taking a shaky breath she began to tell us what happened the night before.

Katie's P.O.V. 

I tried to wiggle out of Inukaiga's grip but the more I struggled the tighter his became until finally I yelped because it was starting to hurt. His grip immediately loosened but not enough to allow me to get away. The whole time this was going on the others were watched with mild interest. I could tell the others were trying not to laugh and I also could have sworn I saw Inuyasha smirking. I knew we had little time before Shippo came back with kilala so I launched into my tale.

"As you all know I went back for a week to do the state testing." I began and saw four heads nod even though it wasn't necessary; instead of saying anything I continued on. "You guys also know that the fights between my sister and her boyfriend have been becoming more frequent as have their fights with me. This past Tuesday I had to stay after school to work on a project and my sister picked me up. Anyway we got into a big fight what you saw was the result/aftermath of the tests and the fight with my sister.


	3. Inuyasha’s joke

disclaimer: what do you think

(a/n) if u want the bio sheet i made email me

Chapter 3- Inuyasha's joke

Since Easter, Inukaiga and I have been staying in my time mostly. On weekends we go back to the Feudal Era. We travel with the others but also go off sometimes when we stop. A couple of weeks ago, we were walking through the woods and talking. We never thought that any of the others would be following us but two were. Inuyasha was following us with Kagome riding on his back. They planned to give us a "little" scare but ended up almost causing a panic attack.

At one point in time we stopped walking so I could tell Inukaiga a secret. Inuyasha took advantage of this time to get ahead of us and waited until we started walking again. Just after we did Inuyasha dropped down in front of us. I jumped and stumbled backwards into Inukaiga and we both ended up tumbling to the ground. Inuyasha started smirking and Kagome started giggling as she climbed down off Inuyasha's back. Inukaiga was about ready to get up and pound Inuyasha but he felt me starting to shake and moved so he could hold me on his lap. He recognized that Inuyasha's joke had started a panic attack.

Inuyasha saw Inukaiga's movements and his smirk immediately began to fade. Inuyasha realized a little the consequences of his actions. Fortunately for both him and me it was very mild and could have been much worse. We quickly went back to the others. When they saw us they knew something happened because I was still shaking a little bit; but they never asked what because they were afraid of getting attacked by not one but two angry hanyous.

Inukaiga's P.O.V.

I had been staying in Katie's time with her and we'd go back to the feudal era on weekends since Easter break. When we are in the feudal era we travel with the others and sometimes we go and sometimes when we stop the two of us will go for a walk so we can talk without Inuyasha breathing down our necks.

Last weekend when we went for one neither of us thought that anybody was following us but I wouldn't have been able to tell using my youkai instincts even if I wanted to, we were sticking close to camp and the whole area smelled of the group.

After a few minutes Katie stopped me and said she wanted to tell me a secret. While she was telling me this I thought I heard something however I just waved it off as a nocturnal animal. As I turned around to face her I thought I saw a flash of red and white but dismissed it thinking it was just my imagination.

We started to walk again however before we taken three steps Inuyasha dropped down in front of us. We both jumped and Katie stumbled backwards into me causing us both to fall to the ground. I looked up at the sound of giggling to see Kagome climbing off Inuyasha's back while Inuyasha was standing there with his arms crossed and smirking which is as close to a smile as he gets. I was about to get up and yell at him for the foolishness of his actions when I felt that Katie had started shaking slightly. Instead of getting up I immediately resituated her on my lap so I could stop her if she tried to get up and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then realized what I was glaring at and his smirk began to fade. Kagome's giggling had stopped already because it only lasted two minutes. After another two minutes of Inuyasha fussing and Katie declaring that she was fine we all decided to go back to camp. I was still fuming when we got there and got strange looks from everyone that wasn't present minutes before.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I know I didn't evaluate the consequences before acting but I thought Inukaiga and Katie had heard or seen us. In fact I know Inukaiga saw and heard me because he turned in our direction once and also shook his head as if dismissing a thought a little after that. When he did this I saw a puzzled look on his face. Fortunately we didn't scare them too bad although Inukaiga was more angry than scared, but I still feel guilty. I'm going to ask Kagome to come with me to a village to get something for Katie tomorrow after they go back for the school week. Two more weeks without those two then Kagome also has to go back to take her finals then their all here for three months with occasional trips back for short visits and supplies.

_School days_

Inukaiga's P.O.V.

Katie has been to busy with homework to write lately, due to it being the end of the school year. Finals are coming up and also teachers have been assigning projects. Since this is her junior year, Katie has really been stressing over her graduation project and not having it done in time. We did not go to the Feudal Era this past weekend because it was Mother's Day and her mom had been off of work. Inuyasha was kind of mad but both of us (along with Kagome) told him to shove it.

Katie just gave her oral report for her World Cultures class and almost freaked out. Personally I don't think she did any worse than any body else but whatever. This is the project that she has been talking about. It was a culture gram and oral report. In case you're wondering, yes, I do go to school with her. Due to it being so late in the year I was not enrolled or transferred because we have explained that I am only visiting for a month and I am finishing my classes on line. We were able to arrange it so that I would be able to go with her to her classes, just sit in the back of the room and watch or even use her school laptop to do some of my own school work on the internet. Usually though I print it out, work on it then transfer the answers so as not to disrupt the class. Got to go for now class is almost over.

Next day

Katie celebrated her birthday one month early yesterday. There was pizza, pop, and brownie cake. She drank Mountain Dew and had a piece of brownie cake (besides pizza) and ended up on a sugar high of which she is still coming off of.

Katie's P.O.V.

Since we have a sub for this class I'm going to do my work later. Inukaiga is forcing me to write this before I crash for the period. As he said I celebrated my birthday yesterday and ended up on a sugar high. After school I was able to check my email which took about 10 minutes then I crashed. Bad thing is I didn't even make it up to my room; I only made it to the couch and ended up sleeping for 3 ½ hours. When I finally I got up again; I went up to my room, watched TV for a couple hours, then crashed again until I had to get up for school. I still want to crash from the aftermath of yesterday's sugar high, so I'll write later when I'm fully off the sugar high. Also I'm not giving this back to Inukaiga so he'll have to find something else to do.

Later 

In case anyone is wondering Inukaiga and I share this notebook. We both write in it then I type it up and upload it. I try to write once a week but I also write when I'm bored. It's almost the same for Inukaiga except instead of writing when he is bored he does it when he is annoying me and I give this to him so he'll shut up and leave me alone so that I can get my work done. Also in case you were wondering this story will probably last until the end if my senior year.g2g (got 2 go) class is almost over.

Inukaiga's P.O.V.

As Katie stated I did not get the notebook back…until we got home that is. I wrestled her backpack away from her and stole the notebook out of it so I could write while she is on the computer. Monday we are going on a field trip so I'm not sure if we'll be able to write I'm also not going to write as much because I'm running out of things to write about (by the way Kaiga is my nickname). Laters.

**Katie:** HEY, you stole my word!

**Kaiga:** (grins) I know I did it just to annoy you.

**Katie:** I'll give you just to annoy me (chases after Kaiga)

**Kaiga**: (laughing) Ahhhh Inuyasha help she is after me.

**Inuyasha:** You deserve it.

**Kaiga:** Please review so she quits chasing me. (Still laughing) somebody please help me; the Cookie Monster is after me.

**Katie:** : Ohh now you're really going to get it that was a secret. Nobody was supposed to know of that nickname my grandfather gave me a year before he died. You get your ass back here mutt.

**Inukaiga:** that's below the belt

**Katie: **yeah well how 'bout this. (kicks Inukaiga)

**Inukaiga:(**groans

**Katie:**_(to Inukaiga)_ sorry I'll make it up to you. maybe I'll kiss you in the next chapter (_to everyone else)_ laters.


	4. kidnapped and separated

This chapter is dedicated to my mom who just celebrated her birthday on the 7th and has encoraged me to all along the way and my grandfather. July 14th was the 12th aniversery of of his death.

disclaimer- see chapter 1

**Katie –** Kaiga im really sorry for kicking you in the last chapter.

**Kaiga – **I don't care, stay away. I read this chapter and I don't get my kiss.

**Katie – **I'm really sorry. I'll put it in one of the next few chapters cause I think I'm finished with chapter 5. I promise you'll like it though.

**Kaiga –** do I get to be mean in chapter 4?

**Katie – **yep! **Kaiga – **goodie! Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4- kidnapped and separated

Katie's P.O.V. June 11

The Friday before last was the last day of school and I ended up ticking off Inuyasha because I forgot the extra lead for my pencil and had to go back and get it the next morning before we left. Also speaking of pencils and writing Inukaiga won't be writing for a couple of days.

Today I snuck away when we stopped for lunch so I could try to climb a tree without Kaiga's help or constant trying to talk me out of it and was kidnapped by Kouga. I am currently confined to the cave and it's getting to dark to write. At least I wont have to worry about Kouga trying to mate with me because he'll be to busy trying to "protect" me

Kouga's P.O.V.

I saw Katie writing in this earlier and took it to read after she was asleep. You are all very lucky I'm letting you read what she wrote because I was tempted to tear it up but I'd like to set her story straight.

To begin with I spotted her trying to get up to another low branch of the tree she was in. (why I have no idea.) obviously that mutt isn't able to watch her and stop her from almost falling out of a tree. I decided to take her with me. I caught her before she hit the ground told her I smelled Naraku and his minions near by and I was getting her out of there.

Her "friends" obviously don't care because they haven't tried to find her. Crap she's stirring, I better stop before she wakes up and catches me. Being woken up by screaming and seeing a very ticked off Katie trying to kill me is the last thing I need my pak talking about.

Inukaiga's P.O.V. 

Thank Kami Katie brought her writing binder and extra pencils with her. The writing binder is where we keep printed out versions of our updates and it is the only reason I am able to write. Katie is currently not with us because of Kouga. When I get a hold of him, he is dead meat.

Sango and Kilala went to see Totosai about her Hiraikotsu and Miroku went along to "protect" her. Shippo also went along to protect Sango from Miroku. They left two days ago and were going to be away for twelve days. Therefore, in the meantime it was just Inuyasha, Kagome, Katie and I. We had just eaten lunch and Kagome an Inuyasha had gone for a walk, Katie was working on the next chapter for her story and did not look like she was going anywhere for a while so I settled back against a tree. I love to watch her when she writes because she looks so cute and funny when she is frustrated. Any way I guess the music of the woods put me to sleep and when I woke up, she was gone.

I immediately thought "oh god, Inuyasha's going to kill me when he finds out", which would be in about ten minutes because I could smell them coming. I could also smell Katie's scent but it was faded. I guessed she had left half an hour to an hour ago and her trail leading away from camp was fresh enough to follow but fading. I was tempted to follow it right away but decided to wait for the others. While I waited, I packed up the stuff so we could leave right away before the trail faded completely.

As the two walked into camp Inuyasha immediately said "Where's Katie and why aren't you with her?" I told him I would explain while we followed the trail but first I needed an analysis of how long ago she left. Inuyasha's assessment agreed with the one I had made earlier and we set out.

We hadn't gone far when Inuyasha started growling. Kagome and I gave him quizzical looks. Then he snarled out the name Kouga. I had never met Kouga but I had read an entry in Katie's journal about him. Inuyasha made Kagome climb on his back and we both set out for the wolf demon tribe's cave at a run. We wouldn't be able to reach our destination for two days. If we could run all night we would be able to reach it by morning of the second day but tonight is the night of the new moon and Inuyasha's human night, and Kagome would never let us anyway. We will be setting out as soon as the sun is up and only stopping for a brief lunch. After that we won't stop again until after the whole sky is dark. The morning after we're setting out as soon as the birds start singing and not stopping until we get there, which will be in the late afternoon.

I already know I'm going to get very little sleep tonight if any. However I have to stop writing because the fire is starting to die. I wonder how Katie's doing?

Next day 

Katie's P.O.V. 

I read what Kouga wrote this morning and at first I thought he was right but I forgot what time of the month it was so they wouldn't be able to arrive until tomorrow anyway. I spent last night in the wolf demon tribe's den but this morning Kouga had Ginta and Hakkaku stay with me at another smaller cave close by. According to Kouga it was to protect me from his tribe but I found out otherwise.

It was because Sesshomaru was coming. As much as Kouga tried to hide me Sesshomaru still found me and I'm now at his castle, which is another day away from the wolf demon tribe's den. I wonder what the tribe is saying about him now? Anyway Sesshomaru transformed into his giant dog form so that he could get Rin and me back to the castle by mid afternoon. Crap! Here comes Sesshomaru and man does he look ticked. g2g

10 minutes later

After expressing his intense dislike in having to "rescue" me, he asked if I wanted to go swimming with Rin ate the small river nearby. I told him I'd go along but I wanted to catch up on some reading. Oops… g2g everyone is waiting for me. Laters.

Inukaiga's P.O.V.

I'm not going to write long and bore the readers with lots of needless details; I am only giving you an update of what happened today.

Tonight just after stopping Kouga showed up. Before he said anything Inuyasha had him pinned to a tree and was growling. The first thing said by anybody was "where is she?" coming from Inuyasha. Before Kouga could answer, Kagome said, "Sit boy!". Kouga was finally able to answer but seemed kinda afraid with me and Inuyasha standing around him. Next Ginta and Hakkaku came running up and Hakkaku managed to pant out the name Sesshomaru. After that Kagome made everyone sit down and them tell us the whole story. Better try and get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Katie's P.O.V.

I didn't get a chance to write yesterday because Rin kept me busy. She also woke me up this morning to go swimming with her, so I went along but didn't swim. Sesshomaru is actually being nice to me. I think he might be changing his mind on the adopted half- sister status. At any rate when we got back to the castle he took me aside and told me to go try and get some sleep. I probably look tired to him because when I made to protest he said he'd keep Rin busy. I guess he knew I hadn't slept very well since I had been separated from the group. Will write more later. Nap time now.

I just woke up to somebody's arm around my waist; I turned my head and had to try really hard to contain the scream that was begging to be voiced. (I could be really mean and stop here but I'm not going to.) The scream wasn't contained but I was able to muffle it. Behind me with his arm around my waist lay Inukaiga. The group (or most of it) is together again.

We are also going to be staying here for a while. Sesshomaru was nice enough to invite us to stay to and celebrate my birthday with him and Rin. Also he said we could wait for the others here.

Wisdom Teeth

Inuyasha's P.O.V.- June 29

I guess I really annoyed Kagome today because I kept asking her if we could start back to the village today. After about 10 minutes she sat me into a crater that was about a foot deep and tossed in this thing that in he time is used for writing and some paper. Katie and Inukaiga left 2 days ago because Katie had a denist apartment. I was hoping we could go visit her tomorrow night and see how she's doing after getting her wisdom teeth out. g2g we're finally heading out.

Inukaiga's P.O.V. - July 2

I didn't go with Katie to her to her appointment because they had to pick up her aunt who also had an appointment that day but didn't have a working car to get to it. Katie seemed kinda nervous but I told her everything would be alright and I would be waiting for her when she got home.

About 3 – 4 hours later they finally arrived home. Katie managed to make it upstairs and changed into her pj pants before she crashed in order to finish sleeping off the anesthesia they gave her to put her out while they did the surgery. Since then she has spent most the weekend sleeping but has been up most of today so I'm going to make her write.

Katie's P.O.V.

As Inukaiga said o got my wisdom teeth out on Friday and even though Inuyasha and Kagome came to visit on Friday night I did not know about it until yesterday because I was sleeping while they were here. I ended up sleeping until today and will probably be in bed for the rest of the day because Kaiga is being overprotective. Kami, this hurts.

July 10

I spent most last week (up until Wednesday) sleeping because of the meds they gave me. I spent Thursday with Kaiga, Kagome, and Inuyasha to make up for last Friday's visit and Friday with my mom since it was her birthday.

I will be so glad when my sister and her boyfriend leave; I almost killed him when I found out he took my ice packs to use in his lunchbox. In additionto that, I am getting sick and tired of their constant fighting. Ah well I'm only going to be here foor another week before I go back to the Feudal Era until the end of the month. When we get back were going to spend a week with Sesshomaru (a.k.a fluffy) and Rin. then we're off traveling for a little over a week and a half before I gotta come back and get refills for my usual meds, then back to the Feudal Era for the last 2 full weeks until christmas. After those 2 weeks I gotta come back and get ready for my senior year of high school; which means only weekend trips to the Feudal Era. Ah well, life isn't fair and I've gotten used to that fact. At least before I leave I get to go my mom, her friend Crash, Kaiga and I are all going to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2 to celebrate mine and my moms birthdays. We have been planning this since the movie came out g2g it's getting really late. (Actually its 2 in the morning).


	5. Seeing Things

This chapter is dedicated to my uncle who shared my love of anime and died in 2003 of pancreatic cancer. The other dedications i'm going to make are to the English learning support teacher at my school. She graduated from high school with my mom and has helped me alot since I came back to public school after 3 years at a special private school. The last dedication is to my faithful reader and reviewer Dragon Mistress of the Heavens. Also there is a poll on my profile i would like readers to check out.

disclaimer -see first chapter

Chapter 5– seeing things

Katie's P.O.V.

This morning when I woke up, I thought I saw Sesshomaru standing beside the bed. I looked over at Kaiga; (who had fallen asleep beside me except on top of the sheets) to see if he was awake and as usual he wasn't but then when I looked back whatever it was had disappeared. I looked back at Kaiga to see if the scent of whoever was there might have woken him but he was still sound asleep. His ear twitching caught my attention though and I figured if he was that sound asleep he wouldn't wake if I rubbed his ear a little. As soon as I touched it the ear twitched then thankfully stopped, which I thought this was a sign that he was still asleep. After a couple of minutes I hear his voice say, "I see the power of cuteness compels you!" followed by an almost inaudible (at least for a human snicker. He helped me calm down from the panic attack that was starting then left so that I could get dressed. I'll have to remember to ask Sango to hit him with Hiraikotsu or get Inuyasha to hit him for me.

As I left the room to go meet up with the others I saw the same figure that was standing beside the bed earlier at the end of the hall. As calmly as I could I walked towards whatever it was because I had to go that way to get downstairs. When I got to the steps I was really scared; I was standing right in front of me now and I managed to ask it, who are you? The thing said nothing but just disappeared. When I finally got downstairs, Inuyasha asked what took me so long. I just replied I think I just saw your father. I got the expected response of my dad is dead, so I just said maybe it was because I wasn't quite awake yet and that it was just my imagination. Therefore, everyone shrugged it off and we went with Sesshomaru to patrol the borders.

Later when we got back, Rin wanted Kagome and I to go swimming with her so we all went to change. The upstairs was mainly bedrooms. There was a short corridor in between and 3 rooms on either side. (A/n for floor plan see link at top) each bedroom had a large bed, a desk and a chaise lounge, which is like a chair and footstool put together. After changing I went out in the hallway to wait for everyone else, and there he was. Again I asked him who he was and to that he replied, "You already know."

Just then Kagome came out of her room and Inuyasha came up the stairs followed by Kaiga. Inuyasha asked me "who the hell were you talking to?" again I gave the truthful answer of "Your father" and I got the same reply as before. "You couldn't have been talking to my father. He is dead and has been for over 50 years." Instead of offering a retort I just kept my mouth shut. I hated the looks they exchanged before looking back at me. I knew they thought I was nuts but at that moment Rin chose to make her presence at my side known by saying, "Rin believes you Katie-san even if the others don't." I thanked Rin and had a feeling the others would soon believe also for something big was about to happen.

Inukaiga's P.O.V.

This morning I woke up to Katie rubbing my ears. As Katie got dressed, I left to go see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After Katie came downstairs Inuyasha made a comment about what took her so long. She simply replied, "I think I saw your father" and since she already explained what happens I'll skip ahead.

When we got back the girls decided to go swimming. As they were getting ready Inuyasha and I were talking he asked me if I smelled anything that morning. I told him I smelled the others but we were in there the night before after Rin and Shippo went to sleep to discuss where to start looking for the shards next and it was Sesshomaru's castle. When Katie said she saw there father I thought she might have just seen Sesshomaru and thought it was their father due to still being half-asleep. I asked Sesshomaru about it and he said he was getting Rin up.

Anyway Katie had a history of hallucinating before because of her meds but they took her off them and the ones she is on now don't do that to her. Oh well she has been known to see and communicate with ghosts. We'll have to discuss that possibility tonight.

Later

I've decided to write while the others are talking. A little while ago, I mentioned the ghost possibility. It wasn't shot down but it wasn't well accepted either. Inuyasha immediately became huffy and asked Katie to recount the 2 visits. After retelling the stories for the 2nd time tonight, Inuyasha finally gave up and said he wanted proof his brother agreed so now we just have to wait and see what happens.


	6. The Warning and Proof

(A/n- It took me so long to get this done because of my senior year, work and my mom was sick for a couple of months. I reworked most of the earlier chapters in an effort to make them longer and going to do so from now on. I'm also going to try to update every other month by the 17th if not every month all depends on how busy/unmotivated I am. I have recently been able to use a messenger called imvu to create an image of what Kaiga would look like and am currently working on Katie's image. In addition, there is a poll on my profile I would like readers to check out. Now on to the story.) ps this is an early christmas present to all my readers especially my faithful reader and reviewer Dragon Mistress of the Heavens.

* * *

Chapter 6- The Warning and Proof

We didn't have to wait long. The next day, while alone in the library waiting for Kaiga, Kagome, and Inuyasha, I saw the figure of a woman. At first, it just stood there and kind of freaked me out but after a minute or two it spoke. Now I was really freaked out and almost fell off the ladder on which I was standing.

When she first began speaking, I couldn't understand it. Then she spoke a little louder saying she was here to give a warning. Now I really wished the others were here but nobody's ever early when you want or need them to be. The warning was that great danger awaited any woman alone, with another woman or with only one other man. In short it meant that Rin, Kagome, Sango, and I couldn't go anywhere without Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Kaiga and only if we were with 2 of the aforementioned guys.

I knew nobody would believe me without proof and told the ghost as much. She just smiled said it was okay and identified herself as Izayoi. She then proceeded to tell me what I could use as proof. "When Inuyasha was little he used to curl up into a ball and roll around." The image that came into my mind made me laugh (by this time I was off the ladder). Anyway, just as I got my laughter under control, the three I had been waiting for came in exchanging confused glances. After telling them we all needed to talk, I left to go find Sango and Miroku leaving the others to follow or go find Fluffy. Kaiga chose to follow me and I guess Kagome went with Inuyasha to go find his brother.

It didn't take long for us to find Sango and Miroku. Just as we got into the front hall, we heard a thud and "Lech" coming from the garden. There we found all 3 of the formerly missing people. They looked up as Kaiga and I came through the doors because I said what did Miroku do now even though I had a feeling I already knew I told them we had to have a meeting, arranged where and was about to go find the others when Sango said she had an idea. After going into the front hall and telling the guys to cover their ears with an added "you might want to also, Katie" Sango let out a high pitched whistle which had the desired effect of making Inuyasha come running. We all went into Sesshomaru's office so I could tell them about the meeting with the ghost.

Inukaiga's p.o.v.

Katie said she needed some alone time so I read over past chapters and proofread them while I waited until it was time to meet her, Kagome and Inuyasha in the library. I intended to go early but lost track of time. Anyway, I met Inuyasha and Kagome in the hallway just outside the library. I gave them a puzzled look when I heard that there were voices coming from behind the door and the puzzled look on their faces told me I wasn't hearing things. I was about to say something when we all heard laughter coming from the library. Hurriedly I opened the door none of us expected what we saw. Katie was almost bent double laughing her head off. We asked what was going on but instead of answering, she just said she'd tell everyone at the same time and that she was going to find the others. I decided to follow Katie and keep her out of trouble while the other two went I don't know where. (Knowing them, they probably went to make in a corner somewhere.

Inuyasha- that's not true.

Kagome- I forgot you'd rather make out with Kikyo.

Katie – I can never leave you alone without you guys getting in trouble.

Kaiga – (wraps arm around Katie and pulls her to him) I could say the same about you

The Meeting

_(A/n) -__ seating arrangements-Sesshomaru sitting behind desk, Sango and Kagome sitting in chairs in front of desk (across from Sesshomaru), Miroku seated in chair nearest Sango's Inuyasha leaning against wall behind desk. Speech will be in italics and quotations, actions will be inside asterisks_

(Katie has just finished retelling the ghost events for the third time in less than 2 hours)

Inuyasha- _"This is insane! Katie is obviously seeing things."_

Katie- _"I am not seeing things." _Kaiga puts arm around her

Inuyasha -"_Either way, there's no proof."_

Katie - quietly "_yes there is." Everyone turns and looks Katie with a quick squeeze of her shoulder from Kaiga, she continues. " The second ghost said her name was Izayoi and that when Inuyasha was little he liked to curl up in a ball and roll around the room."_

Inuyasha- _"I DID NOT!!"_

Kagome- _"I bet that was cute."_

Inuyasha- _"I NEVER DID THAT!!"_

Sesshomaru- _"Calm down, little brother. How quickly u forget there are at least 3 besides you with sensitive hearing"_

A scream is heard. We all ran out of the office and through the archway that led into the garden to see Shippo leading Rin towards us nervously and trying to comfort her. As soon as she saw us, she went running to Sesshomaru leaving Shippo to follow behind. Jaken was running around mumbling apologies and explanations.

Sesshomaru- _"Quiet Jaken"_

Kagome- "_Shippo, what happened?" _

Shippo- _"I don't know. We were playing tag and I was it, so I was ahead of her when it happened. I heard her scream and turned in time to see her fall to her knees crying. I ran to see what was wrong but I didn't see anything around her."_

Katie- kneels down in front of Shippo "_You did the right thing in bringing her to us. Next time I go back, I'll see about getting you some of that candy you like. Rolo__s and 3 Musketeers__ right?"_

Shippo- "Yup, but you forgot the cheese crackers and cookies."

Kagome- warningly "Shippo"

Katie- laughs _"Sure thing, but only the little bags okay."_

Shippo - _"Okay, I was hoping for a bigger bag so I could share with Rin."_

Katie- "_Well I'll bring back 2 bags of Ritz bits cheese sandwiches and 2 bags of mini Oreo__s."_

Inuyasha- rolls eyes _"You're worse than Kagome_"

Kagome- _"SIT Inuyasha" _thud

Sesshomaru- _"Rin, how about you and Shippo go play in your playroom."_

Rin- _"okay, come on Shippo ill race you."_

Katie's p.o.v.

We all went back into the front hall and as soon as I entered, I knew something didn't feel quite right. As I was looking around, I saw a flash of white.

Katie- "_Look there!"_

Everyone turned towards the stairs and on the landing between them was a lady dressed in white.

Ghost- "_We didn't think they'd believe you. Even the great Inutashio think his sons were that open-minded but we had to try._"

Inuyasha- growls "_who are you to insult us?_"

Sesshomaru- (who had been staring at the figure until now) - very quietly _"Mother"_

Everyone but Katie turns to look at Sesshomaru

Kagome-_"She's beautiful"_

_Ghost-"Yes I am Sesshomaru's mother, Rumiko. It seems you have cultivated some enemies that are aiming for the girls."_ (A/n what better name for his mother than the creator of this wonderful anime. Back to the story.)

Inuyasha- interrupts _"Naraku. We know"_

Kagome-_"Si-"_

Sesshomaru- "_Not in here Kagome, I don't feel like getting the floors fixed."_

Sango-whistles (while the other two demons that weren't paying attention cover their sensitive ears.)

Rumiko- "_thank you"_

Sango-_"No problem" _

Rumiko- _"As I was saying, it is not Naraku. It seems you have angered some of the less influential inu-youkai lords by adopting a hanyou and a human girl as your family. (Although I don't know why they're mad about the hanyou)"_

Sesshomaru & Inuyasha (in unison) - _"Wait a minute, what hanyou?" _

Rumiko- _"You don't know? Oops maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything, oh well. There was a prophecy made some years ago about three hanyou and a human. The pairs would have many qualities of yin & yang. It was said the girls having miko abilities would help to unite the spans of generations."_

Inuyasha- _"So what you're saying is Kagome is one of the girls but who's the other?"_

Rumiko- _"You haven't noticed? Man you are dense. Well you are one of the boys and they are angry that you have adopted a hanyou sister. I'm sure you can put that together." _

Sesshomaru- _"The other girl is Katie and the guy probably Kaiga"_

Rumiko- _"They were tolerant of Inuyasha because he was the son of a ruler but most other hanyou children like him who weren't hidden at birth like Katie were killed."_

Inuyasha- _"Wait, how was Katie hidden?"_

Rumiko- _"A spell was placed on her at birth to make her look human. Human hanyou s weren't killed because they had the same exact traits as humans with the slight exception of healing and senses."_

Sesshomaru-_ "How come nobody told me this? Did dad know about it?" _

Rumiko-_ "Not until after his death and what could you have done. Everyone thought you hated Inuyasha and Izayoi."_

Sesshomaru- _"I did at first but I kept an eye on Inuyasha after his mother's death. I faked the hatred in order to teach him because I knew he never would have accepted __**my**__help."_

Inuyasha- _"_ _What?! You ba-"_

Kagome- _"Inuyasha" _

Katie-_ "Everyone SHUT UP!!" "So what are we going to do about __**our**__ problem?"_

Rumiko-_ "The girls should not leave the grounds without a male in case they are attacked and those who do not know how to fight should at least learn to defend themselves. Now I must go I have stayed to long already. Good bye for now, my son." _

Sesshomaru- _"Good bye mother."

* * *

_

(A/n- since I lost this chapter after I wrote chapter 7 I'm going to stop here so as not to repeat myself. It is already longer than the other 2 times I wrote it.)


	7. an

A/n – to anybody reading my stories-august 14,2008

New beginnings is currently on hold as much of my time spent writing is on Inuyasha's Adopted Sister. I have not been typing or updating my stories due to the fact that I lost the programming discs for my laptop and my mom has been sick. She had transversal colon cancer but the doctors got it out. As of right now though the doctors where I live (small town southwest of Pittsburgh pa) (go Steelers, pirates, etc.) can do nothing more. it still might be a while until I'm able to update but will try as soon as possible. Do not need sympathy just people to have patience.

update-october 2008

the day after i wrote this (mere hours later) my mother died. since then i havent had time to write due to working and trying to get tings sorted out i will try to have the next update up by christmas but i aint promising anything. laters


	8. bios

**name**

**Kagome**

**Sango**

**Inuyasha**

**Miroku**

**Shippo**

**race**

**Human**

**Human**

**Inu Hanyou**

**Human**

**kitsune**

**gender**

**female**

**female**

**male**

**male**

**male**

**age**

**17**

**20**

**17**

**22**

**5**

**hair**

**black**

**black**

**silver-black**

**black**

**reddish auburn**

**eyes**

**brown**

**dark brown**

**gold-dark brown**

**purple-black**

**turquoise**

**height**

**about 5'2"**

**5'2"**

**5'6"**

**about 5'5"**

**1'5"**

**birthday**

**November 23**

**name**

**Katie**

Inukaiga

**race**

**Human**

**½ dog- ½ wolf demon**

**gender**

**female**

**male**

**age**

**18**

**18**

**hair**

**dark brown**

**silver**

**eyes**

**dark brown/black**

**aqua/teal**

**height**

**about "5'5"**

**5'11"**

**birthday**

**June 17**

**May 25**

**name**

**Jaken**

**Rin**

**Sesshomaru**

**race**

**toad demon**

**Human**

**Inu youkai**

**gender**

**male**

**female**

**male**

**age**

**3238**

**around 9**

**25**

**hair**

**bald**

**black**

**silver**

**eyes**

**black**

**brown**

**golden**

**height**

**n/a**

**n/a**

**about 5'9"**

**name**

**Naraku**

**Kagura**

**Kanna**

**Kohaku**

**race**

**hanyou**

**wind demon**

**nihility demon**

**Human**

**gender**

**male**

**female**

**female**

**male**

**age**

**52**

**17**

**7**

**12**

**hair**

**black**

**black**

**white**

**black brown**

**eyes**

**red**

**red**

**black**

**brown**

**height**

**6'**

**n/a**

**n/a**

**5'1"**

**name**

**Ayame**

**Kouga**

**Myoga**

**Totosai**

**Kikyo**

**Hojo**

**race**

**okuri-ookami **

**okuri-ookami **

**flea demon**

**youkai**

**Human**

**Human**

**gender**

**female**

**male**

**male**

**male**

**female**

**male**

**age**

**19**

**20**

**n/a**

**269**

**17**

**18**

**hair**

**red**

**black**

**white**

**gray**

**black**

**brown**

**eyes**

**green**

**light blue**

**black**

**black**

**brown**

**blue**

**height**

**5'6"**

**about 5'9"**

**about 0.4"**

**4'4"**

**5'1"**

**n/a**

Hanyou-1/2 human-1/2 demon

Hiraikotsu- Sango's weapon-giant boomerang

Kitsune- fox demon

miko-priestess

okuri-ookami - wolf youkai

Shikon-no-tama – Jewel of 4 souls

Tenseiga-Sesshomaru's sword

Tetsusaiga- Inuyasha's sword

Youkai-demon

Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Ginta Hakkaku, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Hayabusa, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Korari, Souta, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Muteki, Riku


End file.
